Horror Movies
by Asian Angel07
Summary: Somebody is attacking the Animorphs in the most unusal and scary way. And Rachel is the most frightened of them all.
1. The Encounter

AN: this is set between book 23 to 40 about.

One Saturday morning, Rachel was home alone, trying to catch up on unfinished schoolwork. Her mother and younger sisters had gone to visit their maternal grandparents, but Rachel decided to stay behind. However, the work wasn't going so well.

"You know math used to come easily to me before," Rachel said to nobody in particular. "I guess part of my problem is I just don't pay attention in class anymore. Arghh. It's not that I don't try." Just then the doorbell rang. Finding an escape rout form her problems she was happy to answer.

"Hey Rachel," Jake greeted her at the door.

"Oh, it's you Jake," Rachel said as she let him inside the house. "What's wrong? A lecture, another mission, another problem? What?"

"No, nothing Animorph related," Jake said. Rachel gave him a look. "What I can't come over here unless it is?"

"I never said that," Rachel said while going over to the kitchen to get some drinks. "So…what did you come here for?"

"I come to you as a friend who wanted to see his dearest cousin," Jake said as he took a can of Pepsi and sat at the counter. He was silent for a while, waiting for Rachel to say something. Seeing that he was only getting a critical look, he heaved a sigh. "And I'm desperate."

"Oh, of course," said Rachel looking satisfied and convinced.

"I need your help…with Cassie."

"What's up?" Rachel asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Well," Jake began, "as you know her birthday is coming up and well…I have no idea what I could do for a date."

"Jake, you're her unofficial but pretty official boyfriend. You figure it out," said Rachel.

"Well if I could I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"I thought you came here to see your dearest cousin. Well anyways, let's see," began Rachel but just then the doorbell rang again. "Hold on a sec," she said to her cousin as she walked to the door.

Jake sat back and was taking a sip of his soda, his mind wandering about. He heard Rachel answer the door and heard her say, "Hello, may I help you?" But instead of hearing a response he heard a huge crash of things being topped over and Rachel's scream.

"Get up you miserable Animorph," Jake heard a man's voice say.

"Rachel!" Jake called warily. "Whose there?"

"And then there were two," said the man to himself and he took off the way he came in, through the front door with a slam.

"What the…" Jake said under his breath. He ran into the living room where Rachel lay. Rachel moaned as he neared her, Rachel moaned as he came near her; he saw that she was a bit bloody from various cuts. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"What does it look like?" Rachel replied. "Help me up."

Jake pulled her up by the arm and asked, "Do you have any idea…."

"No," Rachel replied looking just as confused. "Barn time, maybe?"

"Probably so. I'll call Erek as well; maybe he will have an idea of who else would know about us. I'm pretty sure it's not the Yeerks or the Andalites for that matter, but of course we can't forget about them…"

"The Yeerks might have found out about us."

"Gee I hope not, and I doubt it too but just to be sure not to forget them…who else…." Jake trailed off.

"Well, Crayak and the Drode could have started something," Rachel said.

"Yea," agreed Jake. "Okay, I'll go get everyone to meet us in the barn, and you should well," he looked Rachel up and down, "morph to a bird or something and get rid of your cuts and bruises."

"Alright, I'll see you…"

"In about thirty minutes at the barn," Jake said.


	2. Possibilities

Disclaimer: sorry I didn't add one before but I own nothing.

Chapter Title: Possibilities

Rachel and Jake looked at everyone in the barn blankly. They had gathered the Animorphs and Erek saying that they had urgent news. Cassie looked concerned, Marco impatient, and Ax aloof. Tobias sat in the rafters, looking as curious as a hawk can get, and even Erek showed some concern on his hologram. It was silent until Marco spoke.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense. What's the big news?"

"Ummmm…." Rachel said. "Jake you tell them."

"What, why me?" Jake asked her.

"Cause you're the leader."

"I didn't see anything really," Jake said. " So you should tell."

"Rachel," said Cassie kindly, "could you tell us exactly what _you_ saw?"

Rachel looked down uncomfortably and picked at the hay. "Well, it all happened so fast. I went to answer the door. From what I remember the man had long hair tied up in a ponytail and a nose pierce I think. Nobody I ever saw before. Anyway before I knew what was happening I was flying across the room and crashed into the coffee table, which I actually need to go back home and clean up. Well anyways he heard Jake's voice and said something like 'and then there were two' and left."

She was met by silence and stares.

"Well sorry," she said defensively.

"Well then," said Marco, "some dude knows about our existence, looks human right?" He was answered by a nod from Rachel. "And he went away because he felt out numbered? That's what I think you've said so far but…."

(But if he could throw our Rachel so easily then why would he all the sudden feel out numbered just by hearing Jake's voice?)- asked Tobias. -(No offence, Jake.)-

"None taken," Jake replied.

(Did he throw you easily, Rachel?)- Ax asked.

"Well, you know, it does seem kind of hard to believe but I don't remember him ever touching me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marco asked critically. "Did he levitate you? Or better yet moved you by using his mind."

"Well you know Marco, that's exactly what I was going for."

"Oh."

"Rachel, you didn't tell me this before." Jake said calmly.

"So, is he a kind of supernatural?" Cassie asked.

"I dunno," Rachel replied.

(Do you think it was the Yeerks?)- Tobias asked.

"I'm not sure," Jake said, "Ax? Erek? Do you know anything that might be helpful?"

(No prince Jake. But I don't believe the Yeerks have the technology to move things in that way,)- Ax replied.

"Thanks Ax, and don't call me prince."

(Yes Prince Jake)-

"So it isn't the Yeerks?" Cassie asked.

"We can't ever rule them out completely," Marco said.

(Well if they are in on this, it means that they know who we are, that the majority of us are just human kids and not Andalites and also know where we live,)- Tobias said.

"That's really something I don't want to think about," Rachel said.

"Erek? You've been awful quiet. Do you know anything?" Jake asked.

"I haven't heard of the Yeerks coming up with this new technology or figuring out who the Andalite bandits are so I think it's safe to rule the Yeerks out," Erek answered.

"So if not the Yeerks who?" Cassie asked.

"Crayak and the Drode," replied Rachel a little too quickly.

(Those two make more sense from what we have heard,)- Tobias agreed.

"Alright so say it was Crayak. What does he want with us?" Marco asked.

He was met by silence so he continued. "And we also have to try to answer the question that Tobias asked earlier. That if he was this supernatural type creature why did he run when he realized Jake was there also?"

"Well Crayak hates Jake. And he doesn't really fancy any of us. We're on the Ellimist side after all." Cassie said. Ax made a noise. She continued, "Maybe he's set out to kill us and therefore sent that cryptic dude."

"That still doesn't answer Tobias' question."

(Perhaps he wanted to kill each of without letting it be known by the others. One at a time that is,)- Ax suggested.

(Maybe, but if that's the case then we all know of him now so why does it matter?)- Tobias asked.

"Umm, guys," Erek said timidly, "I'll go do some more research for you and tell you if I find anything but I think I'm gonna need some more information. For now I need to go, so…"

"Thanks for coming, Erek," Jake said. "You can go."

The android smiled, said his good byes and good lucks and left.

"Well back to the topic," Marco said quickly. "Anymore ideas?"

(Do you think the Ellimist is involved in this?)- Ax asked.

Nobody answered. Nobody knew.

"Rachel," Cassie said attentively, "do you have anything in mind?"

Everyone turned to face her lying on the hay bale. Her face was contorted a bit and looked confused. "Well," she said. "Back to the idea that -'the cryptic dude' was it - that he came to kill us, either one by one or not, well then..." She trailed off for a moment and sat up to face everybody. "I think I've mentioned it to you guys or some of you guys once that the Drode told me that I was Crayak's favorite, or favorite Animorph that is, so if he was gonna kill us all than why did he come to me first?" She just got blank stares. "Maybe I'm thinking too much," she said.

"Kidnap?" offered Cassie.

"Why?"

"Just another possibility."

(There's way too many of those. We just don't know enough yet,)- Tobias said.

"He's right," Jake said. "I think the best we can do is just be on the lookout. We can't do much with the lack of information we have now. So if anyone find out more just go tell Erek and the rest of us. For now there isn't much we can do."

Marco looked at Jake for a while. "What?" Jake asked.

"Is the meeting over with?"

"Oh, yea."

"Good," said Marco happily. "Hey listen up guys. There's a new revival house. You know where they play old movies. Mostly horror cause some people, myself included, think that horror movies are just better seeing in a theater. And it's really cheap too. Cheaper than the other old revival house we have in town. Does anybody want to come with me?"

Nobody said anything. Marco looked a tad disappointed and said, "Come on guys. It'll be fun."

"What time?" asked Jake.

"They're constantly playing. Same movie all day and they change it everyday. From now I think," he looked at his watch. "Wow three already! Well we can catch the five o'clock or the seven o'clock from now. I don't know what's playing. All I know is that it's horror. Anyone?"

"I think I'll pass," Cassie said. "I'm not the horror type."

"Perfectly understandable," Marco said. "Ax wanna come? The movies are usually short so you can have plenty of time to morph. You can see a type of movie humans watch to scare themselves. Strange eh? And there's popcorn."

(Popcorn!)- Ax said happily. -(I think that I will go with you then.)-

Marco smiled and looked around. "Anyone else? Rachel what about you?" he asked walking over to her.

"No thanks. Wouldn't want to be caught watching a movie with you."

"Aw, come on. Ax will be there."

"I have homework to catch up on."

"You can do that another time. Or are you scared?" he asked her mockingly.

Rachel looked as though she might say something but stopped herself. She just sat and glared at him in contempt. Cassie looked a little bit taken aback and so did Ax. Marco probably was too but he hid it well.

"Rachel, maybe the Exorcist is going on. You aren't afraid of that silly movie now are you?"

With the mentioning of the Exorcist, Rachel did a small jump to her feet.

"Or are you afraid of things like Bloody Mary coming after you? Bloody Mary Bloody Mary Bloody Mary…"

"Stop it," Rachel whined.

Now Marco did look surprise. He turned to Jake and said, "Hold on a minute. This Xena, our warrior princess, can handle Yeerks but is afraid of fictional zombies?"

"Yea," said Jake walking over to his cousin. "She's always been like that."

"I never knew. So she isn't fearless after all."

"You're awful," Rachel said as she sat back down. "Now I can't get that image of the turning head out of my head anymore."

"Wait so you saw that movie?" Cassie asked.

Jake answered for her; "We saw a little clip that was playing on the TV when we were staying at our grandparents' house many years back. When we were six or something. I remember you were sharing a bed with grandma for three days after that."

"I think that movie clip ruined me for life," Rachel said.

"Hmmm…" Marco looked at Jake. "You coming?"

"Oh, alright but it'll have to be the seven o'clock one."

"That's great," Marco said. "I'll meet you at your house around six forty five then with Ax. What about you Tobias?" he asked looking up at the rafters.

(I don't know yet but I'll meet you guys around seven if I decide to come. I know where it is,)- he said. He looked over to Rachel whose face still looked a little scared, probably from having many scary images going through her mind. -(Rachel?)- he asked.

"What?"

(Come on. I'll fly you home, he said. And I'll tell you funny stories to make you forget, alright?)-

She smiled up at him and started to morph to eagle.


	3. Nose

Chapter 3: Nose

(Okay Rachel, )- Tobias said, -(here is a story. )-

Rachel had taken Tobias' offer to fly her home. They didn't fly close together to avoid suspicion. But with thought speak it was as though they were talking right next to each other.

-(Once upon a time in a hotel by the beach a female tourist came to spend the night there. She went up the counter and asked to have the room on the top floor for she cared about the view. But the clerk looked at her oddly and asked, 'Are you sure you want that room?')-

-(Hold on, )- Rachel interrupted. -(This isn't going to be a scary story right? )-

-(You'll see, )- Tobias said teasingly. -(Anyways so she went to sleep on the top floor, after she was settled in bed she heard a voice say 'I'm gonna catch you, then I'm gonna eat you, I'm gonna catch you, then I'm gonna eat you')-

-(Tobias, stop. )- Rachel said with a little strain in her voice.

-(Don't worry, )- Tobias said reassuringly. -(Just let me finish. So therefore the girl got scared so she ran away from the hotel. The next day a man came to the hotel and asked to have the room on the top floor because he cared about the view. And yet again the clerk looked at him oddly and asked, 'Are you sure you want that room?' He said yes. That night as he was trying to sleep he heard a voice say 'I'm gonna catch you, then I'm gonna eat you, I'm gonna catch you, then I'm gonna eat you.' But he was not frightened. He went about and searched in his hotel room. When he reached the bathroom he discovered…. what do you think he saw? )-

Rachel made a whimpering noise indicating that she didn't know and was not about to guess.

-(He discovered a gorilla picking his nose. )-

It was silent then Rachel gave a small laugh. -(Was the gorilla Marco? )-

-(You're smart. You figure it out. )-

Rachel laughed some more after that and sighed, -(Thanks, )- she said. -(Oh, we're here. Hold on a sec and go perch on the birdhouse. I'll go and open it soon. )- With that she folded her wings and shot to the ground in her backyard. She demorphed out of sight and ran into her house, climbing up the stairs to let Tobias in. He flew and perched on her desk but decided to morph to human because of a slightly pleading look he was receiving from Rachel.

"So," Rachel said conversationally as she plopped on her bed, "what do you have in store for today?"

"Well hunting for dinner and maybe taking up Marco's offer to go and see the horror film."

"Oh. You like horror movies?"

"Not every kind but I know what playing today and I've always been curious to see it."

"Oh, well what is it?"

"Psycho."

"Is that the one that the girl gets stabbed in the shower?"

"Yup. Alfred Hitchcock's classic horror film. But I don't think it will be that scary"

"Really? You know it's the number one thriller movie in America," Rachel said as she gave him a timid look.

"Well, I haven't seen a horror film for a long time. It'll be fun."

"I think you guys are crazy to want to watch those things. Don't you have enough horror in your life?"

Tobias laughed a little. "Yea, I'm worried it won't be fun watching those movies anymore."

"Well do whatever you please but I don't see the point in watching those kinds of movies."

"And I don't see the point in watching chick flicks. You know you feel different today."

"Oh really?" she asked trying her hardest to make it sound nonchalant.

"U huh," Tobias said as he sat next to her on her bed. "After the whole horror movie conversation and…"

"And finding out I'm not fearless," Rachel said quickly with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Well just because it took all of you long enough to find out doesn't mean I'm not fearless."

"Well I've always known that," Tobias said and Rachel became quiet. "I was just saying that I never knew you would be a type to be afraid of horror movies."

"Yeah I'll admit _to you _that I am a tad afraid of horror movies but isn't it normal?" Rachel asked calmly although deep down she knew that the word "tad" was too much of an understatement. "I mean those things are made to scare people. I'm just not the type to volunteer myself to go watch them"

"Yea. Some people like a good scare and others don't. Perfectly normal."

"And does it really matter if I'm afraid of those things? Zombies and demons and spirits from the dead, those things on the other side of the screen are just fictional. I fight Yeerks, and they are a reality."

"Rachel," Tobias said placidly. "Don't get all defensive. I was just wanted to say that I'm kind of glad that I got to find out about your small fear. I learned something new about you and well…." He blushed.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at him as she looked into his eyes. "Thanks. I guess. Sorry to have gotten all defensive. Let's talk about something else." With that she set her alarm, just in case they lost track of time. _An hour from now should still leave him plenty of time to demorph and catch dinner, _she thought.

AN: that story Tobias told Rachel was a story a friend of mine had made up. She was trying to keep another girl and me from getting scared because before she told us the story our sleepover conversation was about how people are conscience for a little while after they are guillotined. Not a pleasant thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jake had packed a gym bag with clothing to give to Tobias for when they were to go to the movie today. He had gotten a call from Rachel not so long before saying that Tobias had told her that the movie was going to be Psycho and that it was going to be 108 minutes long. He ran down stairs when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Okay dad, I'll be back in about two hours."

"Where are you going to be again?" asked his mother.

"At the new revival house not so far from here," he said as he stepped out the door. He rounded on Marco. "Well so much for 'the movies are usually short'"

"Huh?" Marco asked. Then he noticed the gym bag. "Is Tobias coming too?"

"Yup. He's pretty interested in seeing Psycho but its 108 minutes long. We're pretty pressed for time. Hey Ax."

"Hello Prince Jake."

"Don't call me… you know, never mind," he said as he put his focus back on Marco. "Well?"

"We are going to be seeing Psycho? Ax, you are in luck. You get to see the most thrilli…"  
"Marco?"

-(Don't be so worried Jake,)- said a voice from above. They all looked up. –(There's a pretty good dumpster not even a minute away from the theater. We can just miss a little bit of the beginning of the movie and run out right after its over with.)-

-(Prince Jake asked me to ask you 'aren't you still pressed for time Tobias'?)- Ax said to him through thought speak.

-(Yeah. And I would agree in most cases but I want to see this and see what the people still rave about.)-

"See," said Marco turning to his best friend. "Nothing to worry about. Let's just have a nice boy night out watching a chick get slashed in the shower."

"Thanks for spoiling it," Jake said.

A few minutes into the movie…

Ax was going through his 2nd large bag of popcorn while spilling major pieces on a bemused Marco sitting next to him. Although it was more crowded than the boys would have expected in the revival house the boys got the whole back row to themselves. Ax was sitting next to Marco who sat next to Jake who sat next to Tobias.

It was still not that far into the movie but Jake felt a jerking movement and found a wide-eyed Tobias sitting next to him.

"Did you see that?" Tobias asked urgently.

"See what?" Jake asked back in a whisper. "Relax man, we still haven't gotten to the scary parts yet, why are you so…"

"So you didn't see it. Maybe I was just imagining things,"

"What did you see Tobias?"

"At the bus stop in the movie. I saw a guy too modern looking to be part of that time period. Just seemed way to out of place, and well," he stopped hesitantly.

"Well?"

"He had really long hair tied up in a ponytail and well that's all. Maybe I'm overreacting."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing," Tobias said in an unconvincing way. "Let's just enjoy the movie."

But not long after he had said that and Jake put his focus back on the screen he saw something peculiar among the pedestrians on the screen. Jake turned his head tentatively to Tobias. "Is that the guy?" For among the pedestrians was a man in a long coat with long hair tied up in a ponytail and…

"Is that a nose ring that I see?" Jake asked Tobias.

"My vision isn't as good as a human but yeah, that's definitely a nose ring."

"Oh, boy. This is just way too weird."

"You know maybe it is a coincidence."

Jake looked over his shoulder to see Marco and Ax watching the movie screen totally oblivious to anything. "Let's just try to enjoy the movie for now and we'll try to think it through afterwards. Okay?"

"Yeah sure. But Jake?" Tobias asked.

"Hm?"

"Is it just me or is he staring right at us?"

"I would say he was staring right at us."

After the movie

Ax had demorphed and morphed back to human walking side by side with Jake and Marco on the street. Tobias had demorphed and stayed that way, flying above their heads.

"See. No biggie on being pressed for time," Marco said to Jake. For Tobias and Ax had easily gotten to the dumpster and demorphed without a problem. "Did you like that guy, Norman Bates and his obsession with stuffing birds?" Marco asked Tobias.

-(Funny. But it turned out he had some problems.)-

"Yeah. And a major mother complex too. So are we all going home now?" he asked.

"Well you could," Jake told Marco. "But I'm going to Erek's house. Tobias and I found something I guess we should go tell him about."

"Is it about the man Rachel encountered, Prince Jake?" Ax asked.

"Yeah. We think."

"Well what exactly are you guys going to tell him?" Marco asked.

-(That we saw him at the movie theater,)- Tobias replied.

"Or more like in the movie," Jake mumbled.

"What? Are you two sure?"

"Yes we are sure we saw a guy that had a modern style with a nose ring and long hair walking among the pedestrians in the movie with his eyes looking straight at us," Jake confirmed.

"Wow. So off to the King's we go!" he sang.


	5. Illusion

Chapter 5

AN: something might look wrong with html problems…but I just decided to update. Anybody that reads my fic that lives in American can help me with this problem so if there seems to be a problem (I can't tell…its weird I know…its kinda hard to explain) please tell me in a review and maybe you can help me fix it. All you have to do is update for me when I send the fic to your email.

Two boys, an Andalite and a bird looked at the Kings to see what expressions their holograms will produce after hearing Jake and Tobias' (as Marco put it) insane story. Their expression was one of confusion.

"Well it could be him," said Mr. King to Erek.

"Yes, but what would he be doing here?" Erek asked.

"Who?" Marco asked.

"Well," said Erek looking and his "father", "his name is Illusion." Mr. King nodded.

"Illusion? That's a name?" asked Marco.

"Yes, and he is one of Crayak's followers, although not as devoted as the Drode," replied Mr. King.

-(Who exactly is he?)- Ax asked.

"Well we don't really know much about him but he plays with the world of illusion, or anyway your illusion is his reality in a sense."

"So that's where he gets his name," said Marco sarcastically.

"He also sometimes is known to use his powers to create problems in the society," Erek continued ignoring Marco's interruption. "But sometimes he uses his powers to make people happy so he's not very predictable."

"How does he make people happy?" Jake asked.

"Well for instance, back in the ancient times in Greece it is said that he moved the statues of the gods and made the statues talk and stuff to make it seem like they were answering the peoples prayers."

-(Cool,)- Tobias.

"But since he attacked Rachel we can kind of assume that he is a bad guy for now," said Jake. "What can we expect out of him?"

Both the Kings shook their heads. "Like Erek said, he's not very predictable and we don't really understand his powers. We don't even know when he is working for himself or for Crayak. But I guess if it involves you Animorphs, he is probably helping Crayak," said Mr. King.

"Great," Marco mumbled. "Another gateway to sooo many possibilities."

- (Well, )- said Tobias, -( at least we know who we are dealing with now. Sort of. ) -

Just then Jakes cell phone rang. "Hold on a sec," he told the others. "Hello? Oh, hey mom. Yeah, sorry I didn't come home on time but I had to stop by the Kings. To pick up some school notes from Erek. Un huh. O really, Cassie called? Okay thanks. Will be back home soon. Okay, love you. Bye"

"Wonder why she would be calling, " Marco said teasingly.

"Dunno. Well I guess we should be heading home," said Jake. "Thanks Mr. King, Erek."

"Sorry we couldn't help much," apologized Erek.

- (No, )- said Ax, -( You did what you could. Now maybe I can get back in time for _These Messages_ )- he said as he morphed to a harrier. The four Animorphs headed out the door into the cold night air of October.

"Are you calling Cassie back?" asked Marco as he noticed the cell phone in Jake's hand.

"Yeah, " he said. "Hello, hey Cassie. It's me Jake. Yeah. Un huh. Sounds cool. I'll ask the others. Yeah. Our two day Fall Break after Sunday. I know. Okay, I'll get back to you." He clicked off the phone. "So," he said to the other boys, "are any of you guys up for a two day sleepover?"


	6. Oh Bloody Mary?

On Sunday afternoon all the Animorphs were at Cassie's house getting settled in for their two-day sleep over. Cassie's parents had a weeklong veterinary conference to attend, and since Fall Break was the following Monday and Tuesday Cassie thought it will be a great idea. Also it was a way to stay together in case the fairly unknown, hard to understand, supernatural guy entered their lives, again.

"What is a sleepover, _ova_, _err_?" Ax asked.

"Don't they have it in the Andalite home world?" asked Rachel.

"It's when friends spend the night at their friends house. Too have fun," Jake said plainly.

"Only females, _aels_ have those in the Andalite home world, _orld_."

"Hmmm…so what shall we do," asked Cassie clapping her hands.

Marco gave a side ways glance at Jake and received a nod. "Well," said Marco, "I think we should tell the girls something first before anything."

"Tell us what?" asked Rachel looking up from where she sat at the sofa.

"About the guy you encountered yesterday," Marco said. "See, while we were watching Psycho yesterday Tob…."

"Oh, how was that movie," Cassie interrupted. "Was it as scary as everyone claims?"

"It's not like it's going to bring you nightmares, but it was freaky," said Marco.

"Especially at the basement I thought," said Jake.

"Not at the shower scene," asked Cassie.

"Naw that was nothing," concluded Marco.

-(It's not a gory scary, it's a psychological scary,)- said Tobias.

"Norman Bates was so freaky. Great actor Anthony Perkins is."

"Ax," Cassie asked turning to him. "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was interesting _iung_. But why do humans like to scare themselves, _elves_?"

"Cause they're mental," Rachel said with slight agitation in her voice.

"This is said from you, Xena," Marco drawled but received a fierce glare from both the hawk and her cousin.

"Marco, why won't you go back to the story?" Jake asked.

"Okay, fine. Like I said while we were watching the movie, Tobias and Jake saw the guy in the movie and we thought that was strange so we…."

"Whoa, hold on. Back up," Rachel cried. "He was _in_ the movie?"

"That's what I said," said Marco. "Now no more interruptions until I'm done." Rachel glared at him but kept silent. So Marco told the girls about what they found out from Erek and Mr. King last night about Illusion. When he finished Cassie spoke.

"So we still don't know what to expect from the Illusion guy, right?" The boys minus Tobias who was still a hawk, nodded.

"We just thought we should tell you first," said Jake. "Let's not let it ruin our sleepover. Okay so what to do."

"We can go to that revival house again," Marco offered.

"No. Why did they build that place anyways?" Rachel asked.

"Because its for horror only. And sides the other place is more expensive. "

Marco said slowly. "This new place is only a dollar."

-(You know, I never knew they had a revival house around here before,)- Tobias said.

"Really? It's by the mall, it's the drive in," said Cassie kindly.

"They sometimes play old horror movies there," Rachel said haughtily. "No need for another one, I think."  
"Okay," said Jake taking control before anything erupted, "what shall we do?"

"Twister!"

2 hours later.

"Okay so Tobias and I are going to the mall now, to pick up lots of junk food for the movies," hollered Rachel as she went and grabbed her coat.

"Okay, thanks," Cassie called as the two headed out the door.

Once outside Tobias asked, "So, are we going to walk to the mall?"

"It's nice out. Do you not want to?" asked Rachel.

"No, I'm fine," said Tobias hurriedly. He took Rachel's hand and they walked in silence to the mall. As they neared it, he looked to the side and saw some lights and many parked cars occupied by people. "Is that the drive in?" Tobias asked pointing to the area.

"Yup."

"Wow, I never knew after all this time."

"Wonder what they're playing. It's funny with how we can watch a movie and hear nothing at all," Rachel said running toward the cars. Tobias started to run after her but noticed that she stopped quickly and turned around to face him. "Never mind," she said.

"Oh," Tobias said as he looked that the screen. It was a black and white movie and had a woman he recognized as Bloody Mary. He looked over at Rachel, "shall we go inside?"

"Yea, sure," she said as he grabbed for his hand and headed toward a mall entrance. But then Rachel stopped again. "Do you hear that?" she asked Tobias.

"Hear what?"

"That."

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly."

Tobias looked around and found that indeed, there was no sound anywhere besides his breathing and Rachel's. "Time stopped," he said stupidly.

"Indeed it has," said a voice Rachel recognized.

"Illusion," she said quietly. The two started looking around but found nobody around them.

"Over here," said the voice. They turned toward the movie screen and found a man with long hair and nose ring talking to them behind the screen. "What a surprise it must be to see you two again here. We've all met before but I have never introduced myself. My name is Illusion."

"We know who you are," Rachel replied angrily. "Why are you hiding behind that screen of yours anyways? Why won't you come out and try to fight us now that we are ready."

"Ready?" asked Illusion. "You think you are ready to take me on? My brave little Rachel. But your morphing abilities will only take your far enough. After all tricks are for kids."

"You know I always felt bad for that rabbit," said Tobias randomly.

"Yea, me too," Rachel agreed. "Just give the poor rabbit some Trix."

"Oh, this is just too easy," said Illusion in a bored voice.

Rachel was about to say more but was stopped by Tobias who put his hand

over her mouth. "Anyways back on subject. What do you want with us?" Tobias asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out, or to never find out," replied Illusion. "But you are all in the Crayak and my way. All. Of. You. So now I'm going to wipe you out."

"We aren't easily beaten you know. For the record after all this time we are all still very alive," said Rachel. "And we will never go down without a good fight!"

"Oh really," asked Illusion in a mildly surprised voice. "We will have to see about that. Mary? Oh, Bloody Mary." Rachel's angry face turned to one of shear terror as she saw one of her main child hood nightmare causers come onto the screen.

Illusion looked at Mary and pointed toward Tobias and Rachel's direction. "Those two are some of the children that have been getting in Crayak's way. Don't stab them all in one place." And right in front of the two Animorph's eyes Bloody Mary came off the screen and started walking towards their direction, knife in hand.

"Okay Rachel," said Tobias calmly as he took her hand. "We will do the one thing we can do right now, okay? RUN!"

AN: Let's say that if I get four reviews for this chapter I'll start writing chapter seven. When I get seven reviews for this chapter you all get to read chapter seven.

And can somebody tell me in a review what in the world are hits…its one of the categories on the stats section of your account.


	7. Pizza

AN: thanks for answering my question about hits. If only I had as much reviews as hits.

Disclaimer: you know I don't own it…. I don't really see the point in disclaimers. If you are writing a FAN fiction and posting it on it's going to be written by a fan that doesn't own the original of whatever his fic is about.

That being said.

Chapter 7- Pizza

"Okay, thanks," Cassie hollered as Tobias and Rachel went out the door to get some snacks at the mall. She walked into the living room where she found two boys picking up the games while an Andalite stood watching them.

(I don't see the point in these games,) said Ax. (Especially that one with the red, blue, green and yellow dots.)

"The point is to have fun," Marco replied as he folded the Twister sheet. "And see if you can get away with touching a chicks butt."

"So," said Cassie. "Movies are decided, and the snacks are on the way. What to do for dinner."

"The most logical choice," Jake said closing the game drawer. He stood up, "Pizza."

"Why did I even ask," Cassie said as she walked back into the kitchen to get the phone and the pizza menu. "So three pizzas?"

"Yup," Jake said. "We'll split the price between the six of us. Or the four of us actually."

"No that's alright. My parents left enough money. Sides Rachel is paying for the snacks."

"But it won't feel right and it will be pricey."

"Listen to the woman, Jake," said Marco as he leaned on the kitchen counter. "She says she'll pay so let her."  
"But…"

"Listen Jake," Cassie interrupted. "If you really want to, then you can pay for half.",

"What? Well that's not…."

"Than its settled. I'll pay for all," Cassie said nodding her head at a dumfounded Jake. Marco sniggered. "One cheese, one pepperoni and one mix. How's that?" Cassie asked.

"Good."

(Those are very logical choices,) Ax agreed.

"Okay, I'll go call Dominos," said Cassie but Marco took the phone out of her hands.

"No I'll call," he said winking at Jake. Jake shot him puzzled look but Marco looked pointedly at Cassie. Jake sent him an annoyed glare and walked back into the living room.

"Oh. Well thanks Marco," said Cassie as she too walked into the living room.

"Don't you just love to watch those love birds?" asked Marco, only to do a double take as he saw Ax was morphing human. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for pizza."

"A little early don't you think," said Marco as he punched in the numbers.

(It is a human sleepover after all.)

Back in the living room Jake started to pick up all of the boys belongings. He turned to Cassie and asked, "So where will the boys be sleeping?"

"Follow me, "Cassie beckoned as she led him upstairs. "You guys can spread in my parent's room. I guess you and Marco can have the bed and I don't know bout Tobias but he won't be a problem…nor will Ax."

"Okay. Thanks" Jake said as he dumped their stuff on her parent's bed. He turned around to see Cassie heading out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the storage room," she replied as he followed her out. "Marco told me he sleeps with two pillows so I'm going to go get him another one."

"Oh. I'll come with you."

"Thanks Jake but two people aren't necessary to get a pillow," she said as she opened the storage room door.

"Well I'm here," Jake said as he followed her in. He closed the door behind her. "It's a little muggy in here."

"Yea. Let me open the window," she said. "Can you look for the pillow? It's around there," she said pointing.

"See, so you did need me," Jake teased.

"I always need you Jake." There was an odd silence. "I mean we all do…the Animorphs."

"Oh, yea. We all need each other. Hey I found a pillow."

"Great let's go."

"No wait. I mean can I…."

"Hm?"

"Can I..I ask you something first?" _Why is this so hard_, he wondered.

"Sure go right ahead."

"Well your birthday is coming up pretty soon right?"

"Yes of course," Cassie replied her heart pounding.

"Well I was wondering if you aren't going to go anywhere we could do something together."

"Oh, of course! I would love to Jake. What do you have in mind?"

"Well..er…about that…."

"Is it a surprise?"

"Yes," Jake replied quickly, snapping his fingers. "It's a surprise!"

"Can't wait." Cassie said excitedly.

AN: because this was a shorter seemly less important chapter I only need at least four reviews to get to read the next exciting chappie. I hate doing this but surprisingly when I said I wont update until I get seven reviews last chapter…guess what? People that had never reviewed before reviewed….interesting.

Oh and dear GenesisDragon who I can always expect a review from (thank you). Yes somebody will die…since you ask. How awful of me to tell you. But you don't know who...so I didn't spoil much did I?


	8. All Work and No Play

Chapter 8- All work and no play

"Okay," said Marco as he hung up the phone. "Pizza will be here in about forty minutes."

"Forty minutes? Min. Utes. Utes? These humans take a long time to deliver. Er."

"Well they need to make the pizza first. Told you it was too early to start morphing for pizza."

"I wonder where Prince Jake and Cassie are," Ax said as he walked into the living room to find it empty.

"Jake is probably popping the question now."

"Popping the question. Tion?"

"Never mind. I was just kidding anyways. He was planning to ask her out for her birthday."

"Oh, yes. Is Cassie's birthday nearing iung?"

"Yup yup. Forgot the date though." Just then they heard a major racket by the front door. "Is that Rachel…."Marco trailed as he went out to the hallway to get to the front door. "Whoa…Um Ax, can you come here please."

"What is it?" Ax asked he approached him.

"That," said Marco is a shaken voice as he pointed to the door. Ax turned his head to find the door being broken down by an axe on the other side.

"What is going on?" Ax asked too scared even to be amazed by the words his voice made.

"I don't know but I'm going to run to hide upstairs now. You with me?"

"Yes Marco." With that the boys bolted up the stairs and ran into the one room that had its door closed on the second floor. Marco opened it in a rush to find Jake and Cassie leaning in for a kiss.

"Hello privacy," Jake said angrily as he saw Ax and Marco enter the room.

"Hello mad man with an Axe!" Marco cried as he ran to a desk in the storage room.

"What?"

"No time now. Just help me with this," Marco said trying to push the desk to go in front of the door. Jake ran to his assistance while Cassie and Ax found more things in the room to use for blocking the door. When nothing more could be done to make the room any safer from the mad man the four backed into one of the corners and rapidly surrounded themselves with other things such as chairs and more boxes.

"Lots of boxes this room has," said Marco.

"Well it is a storage room," said Cassie.

"So what is this about a mad man with an axe?" Jake asked back to general mode.

"Well it might have been a woman. But anyways somebody was hacking down the front door with an axe."

"What? What am I going to tell my parents?" asked Cassie in a worried voice.

"Is that really your main concern right now?" As Marco asked this they all noticed that the axe man was now hacking down the storage room door. "You might not have the opportunity to explain anyways."

"Why did he know we are in here?" Jake asked breathlessly.

"Maybe the fact that this is the only room in the house with a closed door that's locked from the inside gave it away," Marco said unhelpfully as many boxes that were stacked up on the desk flew off. There was now a hole in the storage room door where a man peered in looking at them with a crazed look. "Does he look familiar to you?" Marco asked.

"Does it really matter?" Jake asked as he placed himself in front of Cassie while the desk was hacked in to many pieces.

"Well…" but Marco was cut off for he was too preoccupied with watching the man stick his hand into the hole and unlocking the door. Moments later the man was in the room swinging his axe side to side ready to attack.

"Mummy!"

He raised his axe above the heads of four children who were too petrified to move but suddenly he was down. Knocked out cold by none other then a red tailed hawk who flew in through the open window. There was silence. Then:

"You arrived at the perfect time Tobias," Ax said.

"Is he dead?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe," Jake said still shaken.

"Tobias!" Marco cried as he got down on his knees to hug the bird. "I have never been so happy to see you in my life. Oh, and you too Rachel," he said when he saw the girl emerging from a bald eagle.

(Stop it,) Tobias said squirming out of Marco's grasp. He turned his intense hawk stare on the man on the ground. (Does that man look familiar to you?)

AN: some of you might have figured out by now thanks to the obvious clue who that dude is.

And Drear Faunamon. I am sorry to hear that you hate stories where they tell you somebody is going to die but they won't tell who. It was meant more as a teaser then anything else. I hope that this did not stop you from reading on (or else you wouldn't be reading this note). But let me just say that Rachel and Tobias are my two favorite characters too (big obvious wink).


	9. Reality

Chapter 9- Shining

"Familiar?" Marco asked looking at Tobias. "You think so too?"

(Yeah. I think I saw him more than once.)

"You know I think I've seen him before too," Cassie said walking towards the door.

"Why does this matter at all," Jake asked sounding a little antsy.

"He's the guy from One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest!" Cassie exclaimed. "And and…."

"He's the Joker from Batman!" Marco said with an amazed look on his face. "He's Jack Nicholson!"

"Who is Jack Nicholson? Ol. Suun." Ax asked.

"Isn't he that famous actor?" Jake asked. He received a nod from Marco and Cassie.

"Great actor."  
"Well why is Jack Nicholson after us?" Jake asked. "Yeerk? But for that he was too obvious and well…."

(He's not Jack Nicholson.) All heads turned to Tobias who was still on the ground. (He can't be. He looks too young. He looks about as young as he did in the movie Cuckoo's Nest. And that was made over twenty years ago.)

"But it's still Jack Nicholson," Marco argued.

(No. And the axe explains everything. He's not Jack Nicholson. He's Jack Torrance. That's what must be playing at the revival house tonight.)

"Whose Jack Torrance and what do you mean by that's what's playing at the revival house tonight?" Marco asked. Suddenly realization showed on his face. "You have got to be kidding. He's the dad from the…."

("Shining") Marco and Tobias said simultaneously.

"What? Tobias are you saying this is a character from the movie The Shining?" Jake asked unbelievingly. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," A voice said behind him. Jake turned to see his cousin looking very pale and almost ghost like. "We met Illusion at the drive in today. They were playing Bloody Mary. Illusion wants to kill us so he…." All of the sudden her eyes were very alive and on fire. She glared at Marco and barked, "YOU!"

"What?"

"You! You jinxed me! Now Bloody Mary is after me you fool!"  
"Rachel…I did not jinx you. Don't blame me."

"Rachel, Rachel calm down," Jake said grabbing her shoulder. Rachel became her ghost like self once more. Rachel mumbled something. "What?" Jake asked kindly.

"I said kill him."

"Who? Marco?"

"No. Jack. Kill him. He's not real so it wont be a crime." Cassie was about to say something but Rachel cut her off, "It's not immoral. The real Jack Nicholson is out there somewhere living his life. That man isn't real. Kill him now! Or he'll kill us."

"Well the character did die in the movie, right?" Marco said.

(Right,) Tobias said.

Jake sighed and hesitantly turned to Ax. "Ax, can u demorph and well…kill him."

(Yes Prince Jake,) Ax said in emotionlessly in thought speak and started his process.

Jake turned to Tobias with his arm still around Rachel's shoulders. "Tobias what exactly happened?"

"Like Rachel said, we walked to the drive in and see what was playing. It was Bloody Mary. All of the sudden time stopped."

"Time stopped?" Jake asked, as Ax was about to strike Jack.

(Yeah, and he told us we were in his and Crayak's way. That our morphs won't help us this time…and well called for Bloody Mary.) _Whoosh. _Ax had just done his job. Cassie whimpered.

"We are murderers," Cassie said.

"He wasn't real, Cassie," Jake said kindly. "Tobias?"

(Well he told Bloody Mary to kill us and well she came out of the screen. Maybe that's what happened to Jack. Illusion entered the Shining and told Jack to come after us instead. Well anyways we ran like heck. And ran into some obscure streets. When we couldn't see her behind us anymore we morphed while running and took off. Hopefully she lost us. When I neared and saw the window open I flew toward it and saw you guys needed some help.)

"We did," Marco said stealing a glance at Jack. Then did a double take. Everyone all stared at Jack as he grunted and was groping around most likely looking for his axe.

(Impossible,) Ax said. (I am certain…)

"You didn't fail, Ax," Jake said with a look of horror on his face. "Illusion said our morphs don't work for a reason," he said as all of them rushed out of the room. "They are illusions. They aren't real. Therefore our reality doesn't apply to them."

"Oh, no." Cassie said looking horrified. "Does this mean…."

"We can't kill them."

AN: This does not mean the characters can't kill them.

Okay I think I screwed up somewhere in the fic but this chapter is taking place on the night of the day after Rachel first encountered Illusion.

Bloody Mary is not a real movie. This Bloody Mary is a zombie person. She used to haunt me cause my friend told me she lived in the girl's bathroom mirror. Like if you say Bloody Mary ten times in front of the mirror and leave the bathroom you die.

Good job GenesisDragon and all the rest of you the gussed correctly. The clue in the last chapter was in the title. "All Work and No Play." If you have seen the Shining, well that's like one of the most famous lines, "all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." I hope you all have heard of Jack Nicholson. Great ACTOR!…loved him in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest…sad movie though.

The wink was just…well if they are my two favorites I won't kill them. Now I gave something away. Well I am relieved to hear you will still read the story.


	10. Chaos

Chapter 10. Chaos.

(Oh, no this is bad,) Tobias said as he followed the kids as they ran down the stairs to get away from the infamous Jack Torrance.

"This is said from the bird that at the moment is the farthest from harm then any of us." Marco said trying to sound sarcastic but just sounding scared.

(That's not necessary true.)

"It's easier to aim at humans then at birds with a knife or an axe."

"Jake what do we do?" Cassie asked as all landed on the first floor. Then she noticed her front door, which was now just bits and pieces on the floor. "Oh, man."

"Yea Jake come on," Marco said.

"Guys, if you haven't noticed I'm the leader of the _Animorphs_, and our morphs won't really help us…sides how should I know what to do with people that don't die."

(Um. Sorry to say guys but we don't have much time to discuss this now,) Tobias said.

"Why is that?" Marco asked sardonically. "I though we had all the time in the world."

"Whose that?" Cassie asked as she saw a woman in white slowly walk near her front door.

"Oh, that's…."

(Bloody Mary in the house!)

All hell broke loose.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone yelled running in all separate directions.

"DON'T MORPH!" Jake yelled. "You'll be vulnerable in the process and the two of them wont really give us much time to stay put. It won't really help anyways. Ax your tail blade will only be a distraction and defense!"

Few minutes later Marco ran into the bathroom and closed the shower curtain. "I am being chased by psycho killers and I hide in the shower?" Just then he heard footsteps walk into the bathroom. Marco started to crouch down when he saw the shadow on the shower curtain.

The curtain opened. "Ahhhh." Marco and Jake both screamed.

"Oh, it's only you," Marco said.

"Yea. Good thing it didn't turn out like Psycho," Jake said. Both boys threw away their manly ego and held onto each other's hand as they slowly moved toward the bathroom exit.

"Hello young ones," Bloody Mary said suddenly appearing at the door.

"Ahhhhh!" They screamed as they bolted past her. They ran into the living room where they found Ax's tail blade in a one to one combat with the axe of Jack Torrance. Cassie was there also.

"Cassie what are you doing just standing there?" Jake asked.

"Well it's not much use running all the time," she replied.

"Where's Xena, well not really now, and Bird-Boy?" asked Marco.

"We took her upstairs. They're together now. She's so scared. I'm worried for her."

"We are all scared. Worry for us," Marco said.

"Yes I know," Cassie said calmly. "But she won't move. She's petrified."

"Oh."

"Cassie behind you!" There stood Bloody Mary running towards them. They all screamed again and ran into the hallway.

"If only they would die like in the movies!" Cassie yelled.

"You…you are wishing this Cassie?" Marco asked sounding shocked.

"Well they aren't real are they!"

"She finally gets it."

"You know how do they die in the movies. Or does Bloody Mary even die?" Jake asked as they ran into the study and closed the door.

"You are expecting me to have watched them?" Marco asked. He received a look. "Okay okay…well Jack died…"he trailed. It was though a light bulb was just lit in Marco's brain.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"First off, Jake closing the door isn't wise. Secondly I think I know maybe how we can kill them."

"What? That's not possible as we found out."

"I think it is. This just might work."

AN: Sorry for the delay. School just started.

Also bout reviews. I think I'm going to have to do the thing again. See more ppl are on my alert thing and favorite story thing then the reviews I get.

Lets try …… 8 before an update. 5 before I start writing.

See you then.


	11. Bye

"Wow Marco," Cassie said. "Do you think that it'll work?"

"Of course," Marco replied. "If this won't do it nothing else will."

"Okay let's tell Ax to thought speak it to Tobias so those two upstairs will be able to be prepared…somewhat."

"You know something," Marco said as the three kids cautiously walked out of the study and towards the living room. "It's weird seeing Rachel so shook up like that. I guess I never realized how much I depended on her to be so crazy and fearless."

"I guess we all did some way or the other," Cassie replied.

"Yeah…" Jake trailed as they reached the living room. He looked around. "Where's Ax. Or actually the two psychos."

"I actually wish I could see them, then to not know when they'll attack," Cassie said wrapping her arm around Jake's arm. All the sudden they heard clashing sounds. "They must be in the kitchen."

"Hey Ax," Jake called as they entered the kitchen. "We need you to tell Tobias that…."

(Watch out,) Ax said as he threw Jack Torrance towards them. They dodged and he flew into the living room.

"We need you to tell Tobias that if he sees Bloody Mary that he should throw her out the window."

(Excuse me?)

"Just do it."

(Yes, Prince Jake.)

"And don't call me prince. Where is that Mary anyways?" But that question could not be answered because from behind him Jack Torrance has risen again and started towards four Animorphs.

3-5 minutes or so ago.

Tobias has morphed human and had his arms wrapped around Rachel's shoulders and was talking softly to his shivering somewhat official girlfriend who was curled up in the corner of the storage room upstairs.

"Rachel, don't worry. You can do this. You can handle them," Tobias said. "It's okay to be afraid though…don't worry I'm here."

Rachel seemed to murmur something close to a "thank you."

Tobias just sat there for a while until Rachel said again, "It's not like me to be all shivering and useless like this."

Tobias pulled her a little closer, "It's alright."

"No it's not really. I mean there's all these things you guys are afraid of but you can face them because you have to during this war we are in. And here I am face to face with my worst fears and I can't do anything I'm so scared. I don't know what's wrong with me. I usually am so good with pushing them away…my fears. And another thing…"

"Hmmmm?"

"I think I let you guys down. "

"How so?"

"Well I think you all just depended on me to be this crazy fearless person and well….this just proves I can't be like that all the time."  
"Rachel that's just crazy." There was silence then Tobias said again, "What?"

"What?" Rachel echoed. Then she heard Tobias' voice say in her head (You sure Ax man?) There was silence for Rachel again. Tobias stirred and got to his feet.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked in a soft scared voice.

"Ax says that…well next time we see Bloody Mary, we should try to get her out the window."

"…Huh?"

"I'm confused but it's all a part of a plan."

Rachel slowly got to her feet. "Well then ask him why…." She stopped and looked at the doorway.

"Did you miss me?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," Tobias replied. "We were just talking about you."

Mary ran toward him ready to stab him. Tobias grabbed her arm and steadied it with the strength he was surprised he had. Then he went and grabbed her other arm and threw her down with a thud.

"Rachel help me," Tobias said and then mentally kicked himself. As Mary stirred he kicked her stomach to make her stay down for a while.

At the same time Rachel seemed to get out of her trance when she heard Tobias asked her for help. She ran towards Mary and stepped on the wrist of the hand that had the knife. She took the knife out of Mary's grasp.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asked.

"Well you're here."

"What's that supposed to…" But he stopped for Bloody Mary was up on her feet again.

"Stabbing me won't doing anything you silly little girl," Mary said.

"I know but this," Rachel said shaking the knife, "will prevent _us_ from getting stabbed." As she was saying this Tobias got behind the zombie like woman and pushed her as well as he could toward the open storage room window. As she stumbled towards that direction both kids got behind her and kicked her upward on her butt. She literally flew out the window.

"Wow Tobias you _are_ strong."

"Ha-ha. So are you. Not really actually…me being strong."

They ran towards the window and looked down. There were white forms of mist where she fell out and no sign of Mary.

"Congratulations Rachel. You killed your worst fear."

"I wouldn't say worst but pretty close," Rachel replied. She looked at Tobias and said, "Oh, thank you." And wrapped her arms around his neck.

AN: end of that chapter. So here it is. SOMEONE died.

So you guys are now like what? All they have to do is throw them out the window?…well its not exactly like that really. You will hear all of Marco's plan in the next chapter.

Ill try to update next week.

REVIEw

Daisyz…you have the right idea


	12. Cold

Tobias walked cautiously down the stairs with Rachel on his arm. They found Cassie in the hallway with a dazed look, facing towards the front door (or whatever that was left of it).

"Hey Cassie," Tobias whispered as they approached her. "Where are the others?"

Cassie turned her head breaking out of her trance. "They went outside with Jack. How are you doing Rachel?"

"I'm fine," Rachel replied. "We threw Bloody Mary out the window and she disappeared….well died I think…now I feel like I can take on anything!"

"Glad to have you back Rachel," Cassie said smiling.

"Hey Cassie," Tobias said. "How did you guys know that all we had to do was throw them out the window?"

"Well it was Marco's idea. I'm glad it worked. But you see the window only applied to Mary. They are illusions and our illusion is their reality. Our reality doesn't apply to them but their reality does. In the movie, our illusion world, Mary died by being thrown out the window. She died cause that way of dieing happened in her reality. I'm not really sure I'm making any sense but…."

"I get it," Rachel said.

"Me too," Tobias said. "So I'm assuming that the boys are taking Jack to the Gardens. To one of those huge freezers?"

"Yeah. Actually that's what Marco said we had to do. They left the house with Jack running after them, just now. How did you know?"

"I watched the Shinning. He froze to death out in the snow."

About the same time outside

"Of all the plans and things you have come up with…." Marco began.

"It'll work," Jake interrupted. The two boys were out hiding behind the bushes while Ax ran about with Jack Torrance chasing him to no avail. "Now morph gorilla."

"Okay," Marco said beginning the process, coarse hair becoming visible. "If you say so."

"I do say so. Now is the plan pretty clear?"

"You actually call that thing a plan?" Marco asked incredulously. Jake blushed slightly. "Well it's no more then I could of come up with," Marco added.

"Yeah. Sure. Anyways, shall we proceed with the plan?"

"Yeah why not. There's Jack and Ax over there," Marco said pointing.

"Okay here goes nothing," Jake said as he stepped out from behind the bushes. He ran up to Ax and turned around to face Jack Torrance. "Hey! Look at me, it's me you want," and with that started running like crazy towards the Gardens. Jack looked slightly confused but soon started after Jake, his axe brandishing in his hand. Behind Jack was Ax and Marco running/following him as quietly as they could.

The plan was that Jake would run towards the Gardens into one of those huge freezers where they kept food for some of the big animals at the zoo with Jack following him. When he gets in Jake would start morphing cockroach. While this is going on, Ax will hold of Jack from hurting Jake and then when Jake is roach enough to not get hurt (for nothing kills a roach) Ax would step out and Marco will close the door so that Jack cannot follow out, but Marco will keep the door slightly open so that Jake can get out of the freezer. Once Jake is out they will close the door, turn down the thermometer a few notches, and leave him there to freeze to death.

Good plan, neither Marco nor Jake thought so. Will it work? Jake said it would.

Jake was panting but he kept running. He could hear Jack's raspy voice from behind him. "Almost there," Jake mumbled as he neared the gate of the Gardens. He took out the key Cassie gave him and punched in the security number to open the gates. He ran some more and took out another key Cassie had given him and opened up the back door that had the "staff only" sign on it.

"Okay where is the big freezer, where is the big freezer? Oh this must be it," Jake said as he came across a huge metal door. He grabbed the handle and pulled it open and found a room full of frozen raw meat. "Yeah. This is defiantly it." He flung the door wide open and entered starting to more roach. The first thing to change was his size. _Thing are going well today_ Jake thought to himself.

Soon after Jack walked in, "Come out come out wherever you are," he said in a low voice.

(Ax,) Jake called out in thought speak. (I'm okay. You don't have to keep him off me. I'm already small and almost done morphing anyways. And Marco, it'll be nice if you can close the door now.) And soon after he heard the door creak indicating that the door was almost closed.

Just when he had finished morphing and started scuttling towards the door he heard footsteps run towards the door. "Come on now," he heard Jack say, "open the door and let me out."

(Not by the hairs of my chiny chin chin,) Marco said.

(Kay Marco I'm out.) Jake said.

Marco slammed the door on Jack Torrance's fingers. There was a howl. Ax quickly turned down the thermometer while the two boys started demorphing. When they finished Jake asked, "Is it over?"

"Not until we get Illusion himself I think," Marco said.

(Shall we head back to Cassie's house?)

"Yeah. Let's."

AN Okay majorly crappy chapter but I couldn't really do any better. Next chapter will be better I promise.

I think we only have about 2-3 chapters more to go.

If I get up to 70 reviews by the time I'm done with this fic I would be a happy girl.

And I have a question. There was this one Animorph fic I liked a lot but I can't find it anymore. Nor do I know the title or the author. It was about when the Animorphs get taken to a alternate universe to find the opposite sex of themselves and the opposite of Tobias is dead.

If you guys know of this fic please tell me.


	13. Hello Again

The three boys arrived back at Cassie's house. They arrived cautiously for they didn't know Bloody Mary had yet been defeated. As they got close to the entrance, for that place can no longer be called a door, Marco was greeted by Rachel who had bounded over to him and gave him a big embrace. Marco looked shocked at first then pleased and slowly patted her on the back. She soon pulled back and held him at arms length.

"Think of this the last time I'll hug you Marco….but," she smiled. _She's smiling at me; she's smiling at me! _Marco thought. Rachel continued, "I had never been more happier for your existence in my life! Thank you, Marco."

Everyone, including Rachel seemed shocked at this moment, except for Tobias who was smirking in the background. Marco looked timidly up at Rachel, "Excuse me, but what did I do?"

"You figured out how to kill them of course! Now I think I can take on anything!" With that she turned around and skipped back into the house. Slowly everyone walked back into the house.

Marco ran up to Tobias as they walked in and said in a loud whisper, "I got to hug your girlfriend, she hugged _me_."

"Yeah, I saw," Tobias replied. "She asked for my permission first." The huge grin on Marco's face fell slightly, but only slightly.

"You know Rachel, its not like this is over," Jake said as he went up to his cousin who was pouring soda in the kitchen.

"Hmmmm?"

"Yeah, well first of all we need to clean up this mess," Cassie said, looking horrified as she looked about her house. As though she finally realized the mess it was in.

"Not just that," Jake said. "Illusion himself hasn't been dealt with."

"Oh, Jake, why must you always look at things that way," Rachel said in a Marco-ish tone. As though she realized this she slapped her hand to her mouth looking disgusted. But as soon as she did this they heard a raspy sound coming from the living room. Everyone tensed and looked scared.

(I'll go in and look,) Ax offered. He walked into the living room to find that the TV was showing gray and black whizzy stuff. (Prince Jake. The TV is not showing us any people or images,) Ax said sounding panicked for the TV was not working.

Jake walked in followed by the others. "Well my guess is we've got bad connection or one of the cords broke. Nothing to worry about Ax." Ax nodded but then Rachel said in a hateful voice, "You."

Everyone turned to look at her then followed her eye direction and saw that Illusion had now appeared black and white on Cassie's TV. "Well hello children," he said in a sinister voice. "My, you have gotten further then I expected. Two villains and none of you dead."

"Yeah they're gone now," Rachel said.

"True," Illusion replied. "But don't you see silly girl, that until I am gone, there is no end. I can always have villains come after you. It was clever how you came up with that idea of yours Marco. But you know, some characters don't die in the movies."

Marco shuddered. He looked up at the screen and said, "What do you want from us?"

"I want you dead. Crayack wants you dead. And its fun for me to watch you."

"You have been watching us all this time?" Cassie asked.

"Of course."

"If you want us all dead then why did you come after Rachel first?" Jake asked.

"That's simple," Illusion said. "Crayack has a certain fondness for Rachel. I would have taken her to him then go about killing you all. But thanks to you she stayed and showed us some of her weaknesses. She might not be of any good to Crayack. She has lost her chance of survival."

"I would never ever work for Crayack!" Rachel said angrily.

"Now you don't have to worry about that pretty thing. You shall die soon…by some awful horror movie character you love so much." Rachel shook with anger but said nothing.

"And another thing," Illusion continued. "While I'm at it I can have some fun. See I can make people angry for no reason when they are at the movies and they will take that anger out with them on the streets! Chaos everywhere. Wouldn't that be fun! Well I must go now. I hope you have the best of luck though it wont get you very far." And with that the screen went blank.

"That's it," Jake said. "We need to get rid of Illusion himself. And fast."

AN You know when I said this chapter will be better then the last one. I lied.

Sorry for the delay.


	14. Phone Conversation

"Do…do you really think its wise for us to split up now, Jake" asked Cassie tentatively after Jake gave out some orders.

"Sorry Cassie, but we'll have to," Jake responded kindly. "We don't know what Illusions is really up too. He said something about having chaos in the streets. Anybody up for checking out downtown?"

"I have to demorph real soon anyways," Tobias said raising his hand. "I'll go."

"Good," Jake replied nodding his head. "Anybody else go with him?"

"I'll go," Rachel said.

"You sure bout that?" Marco asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rachel said. "After kicking Bloody Mary's butt I feel as though I can take on anything. Sides I'm just really mad!"

"Oooookay then," Marco said raising his hands in retreat. "Knock yourself out."

"Alright," Jake said cutting in, "Rachel and Tobias will go check out the streets from air and one of us could try contacting Erek about this."

"And the last three?"

"Be on guard to see if any other characters were sent out to get us."

"Are you sure the phone is working Jake?" asked Marco.

"I don't know, why?" Jake replied.

"Well in most cases like this, the phone would already be dead by now."

Cassie walked over to her phone and picked up the receiver and shook her head looking at Marco. "No, there's the dial tone."

"You are KIDDING me!" Marco said throwing his hands up in the air and looking up.

(Um. Rachel and I are going now,) Tobias said to the group. Jake turned to see two birds of prey on the couch. He nodded and the two flew out of the broken doorway.

"Cassie, while you are there could you call Erek?" She nodded and started dialing. Jake turned to face three sets of eyes and from there looked at the living room (if that is what it can be called in the state it was in).

(Clean up? Prince Jake?) Ax asked. His "prince" nodded and walked in to pick up a fallen down lamp and without further ado, the two other boys went to help. Marco went to the kitchen to get the broom and dustpan and the three boys worked as much as they could to restore the living room. They could faintly hear Cassie talking on the telephone.

"Um, Erek? Hey it's me Cassie. You know the new guy at school. The guy that you thought might be kind of cool and nice. Well he turns out to be a real jerk and won't leave us alone…."

(I can't understand this!) Rachel said from the sky. The two birds were far from each other but both were watching the same scene of chaos out on the streets right outside of the Revival House. By the door was a sign for the "Shining".

(There's a riot by the police station,) Tobias said.

(I've noticed,) Rachel replied dryly. She observed some sane looking people walking quickly trying to get away from all the angry people. (Is there a large mob that just came into town or something?) Just then she heard more shouting coming from the revival house. From the entrance came a handful of people all looking angry and joining the present chaos. (What exactly is going on?)

(Whatever it is, Illusion is behind it,) Tobias said. (Shall we go back and tell Jake?)

"You know Cassie," Erek said on the other end of the phone. "That new kid has a way of making a bunch of people angry. Usually after showing them something they liked."

"Such as?"

"Well I don't know. Forget that. The other day he took this one really cute girl out to the movies. And well they seemed to be enjoying it but he later became so obnoxious at the theater. Bothering other people sitting near him and made his date very angry."

"I guess they aren't going out anymore," Cassie said as though it was not at all important.

"No. He never apologized. It's as though he doesn't care what other people think. Almost like he enjoys watching angry people. I heard that he is really a movie freak though."

"Weird guy."

"Friends with the wrong kind of people. I would advise you to stay away from him, but you say he keeps bothering you?"

"Yeah, like just recently he pulled a terribly mean prank on Rachel."

"Not that Rachel was phased at all," Erek said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't exactly say that. He doesn't seem to really like me or any of my friends."

"I see. Well just be glad that he doesn't leave the theater much."

AN MAJOR DELAY. Kind of confusing. One or two more chapters to go.


	15. finale

(Alright,) Rachel cried, looking down at the streets in front of her. A riot was starting to form. (We go into the movie theater!)

(Well clearly that's where the trouble is starting from,) agreed Tobias. (But we don't know what's going to happen once we are inside.)

(Tobias,) Rachel sighed. (With your help, I was just able to conquer my worst childhood fear, Bloody Mary, I'm on a roll here, let's just get this over with.)

Tobias sighed. It was good to see his old Rachel back, the strong fearless Rachel who apparently had lived many scenes from her childhood nightmares within the past few hours. And here she was again, ready to take on anything. (Let's just tell Jake and the others. We need to work on this together.)

(I'm right ahead of you,) Rachel called as the owl flew up into the night.

"What was that all about," Jake asked Cassie as she hung up the phone. She looked up to see the boys have done a great deal of work to make her house look like a home where normal people lived again. "Did Erek say anything important?"

"Well nothing that we didn't really establish from before, "Cassie replied. "Just that the Illusion is capable of creating uprisings…he was using code to the extreme so I couldn't quite get all of it, just that he definitely needs to be stopped."

"No kidding," Marco said sardonically. "And why did this guy need to be so messy? Why can't we fight against Mr. Clean or something? I would so totally take him on."

Cassie shrugged an apologetic shrug right when Rachel and Tobias flew in through the still highly damaged door.

"Guess what everyone," Rachel said as she got her human mouth from demorphing. "There are like major riots over in the streets, near the revival house. "

(It's like everyone that went in to watch a movie came out all outraged…in an odd sense. Illusion has to be behind all this,) Tobias added.

"So what are we waiting for?" Rachel threw her fist in the air. "Let's go to the revival house."

"Wasn't she the one who used to be afraid of horror movies?" Marco asked, fatigue evident in his words.

"Well this is my cousin Rachel we are talking about, "Jake whispered to him.

"Point taken."

"Are you sure you would be alright, Rachel?" asked the human Ax as the group of six human children stood in front of the revival house. The streets were very quiet and earie. The crowds and the fights all moved to different areas. The whole of the downtown area were jammed up with police cars and fire trucks.

"Of course, " Rachel said, confidence lacking in her voice. She grabbed for Tobias' hand. Jake took the other.

"Okay," Marco said, his hand on the door handle. "Here goes nothing."

They went in.

It was very dark, the only light coming from blank, white movie screen and the dim light from the projectors room.

"Hey Cassie?" Tobias called. Cassie jumped a foot, quickly composed herself and looked at Tobias expectantly. "Will you hold Rachel's hand for me?"  
"Oh, yea, sure," she said as she took her best friends hand. Rachel seemed too frightened to notice the switch. All of them were on edge, not knowing what to expect.

"Oh, Illusion," Jake called. "We're here."

Right then and there, a scene from the Shining came on screen. The only thing was, all Jack was nowhere to be seen. But the movie played on as though it was.

"Hey, cool," Marco muttered.

"Hello children," the familiar voice addressed them. With that the movie switched to another film. Jake soon recognized it as the Exorcist. "What are you going to do to me now?" he asked.

"You are wreaking everything in the city," Cassie said forcefully.

"It's fun," he replied.

"Well we have to do something to get rid of you," Ax said, too determined to mess with sylabbals.

"And how do you propose to do that, Andalite?" Illusion asked. "Hmmmm? Think about it, what can you possibly do to defeat me. I am not your real. You cannot kill me, you cannot make me bleed." Each member of the Animorphs wanted to say something but could not come up with the words, as they faced the truth. Illusion let out a classic evil laugh. "How does it feel?" he asked, "to know you are finally defeated?"

"I don't know," Tobias said in a cold clear tone. All faces turned to him, as the five realized he has not been with them for quite a while. There stood Tobias over in the projection booth, match in hand. "Why don't you tell me?" and with that he lit the match and set the film reel aflame.

A great scream of anguish came out form the movie screen as all six Animorphs watched Illusion burn on screen as the film that he was in became obsolete.

"Is that it?" Cassie asked. "Is it over?"  
"You the man, Tobias" Marco yelled. Tobias grinned sheepishly at them as he made his way over to his friends.

"Nah, it was nothing, " he said. "I just think we should stay away from horror movies for a while."


End file.
